Chapter 29 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Struggle On
Short Summary Long Summary Sasuke activates his Sharingan, which exhilarates Franmalth, who promises to take them as payment, leading Sasuke to wonder. He quickly sends a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, but Franmalth just holds out his arms, and when the smoke clears, is revealed to be unharmed. Franmalth then sends a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, utterly shocking Sasuke, who barely manages to avoid it. When he asks how his own attack is being used, Franmalth explains that the energies that fuel various superpowers are merging, meaning that since the demon could absorb anything with a soul (including magical attacks), that now applies to Chakra and Spirtual Energy thanks to his Absorption Curse. Frustrated, Sasuke thinks about how his enemy’s defense might be better than Gaara’s, then compares the creep to Orochimaru for wanting his body. Sasuke then throws out his Chidori Senbon, but Franmalth’s armor is barely scratched while the Demon keeps grinning, frustrating Sasuke. The Ninja knows he has attacks that can break through, but he absolutely will not allow the Demon to absorb ''those ''attacks. He thinks that Franmalth’s defense has to have a drawback, observing the lack of speed, offensive power, or range. Franmalth smiles, saying he will take Sasuke’s soul for burning and electrocuting him. The Demon then quickly extends his arms, wrapping around Sasuke and starting the draining process. While Franmalth touts his superiority as a Demon, Sasuke uses a Substitution Jutsu to leave a log in Franmalth’s hands. After Franmalth promises to pile on the cost, Sasuke hits the back of Franmalth’s head with a Chidori. The Demon recovers and is able to absorb it, forcing Sasuke to leap away. Sasuke mentally curses; frustrated that it couldn’t do anything and having handed the Demon the move. Franmalth chuckles, and after thanking Sasuke for the Jutsu, pierces the ninja with an outstretched Chidori. Dalmatian uses another Moonwalk, which Kakashi is easily able to follow. The Vice-Admiral then charges with a Black Finger Pistol, with Kakashi noticing the increased strength with the added Haki. He is able to dodge it, and when Dalmatian lands, responds with a Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu. Dalmatian evades with a Shave, but Kakashi is able to use his Sharingan to track him. Dalmatian uses Black Paws, and Kakashi weaves away from the swipes. Kakashi then bombards the Vice-Admiral with a Wind Style: Gale Palm, and follows up with a Lightning Blade. Dalmatian uses an Iron Body to stop the blade cold, and Kakashi is able to recognize the power thanks to his duel with Rob Lucci. Taking advantage of the surprise, Dalmatian strikes with a Black Five Finger Pistol, successfully hitting Kakashi’s chest. Dalmatian admits surprise at Kakashi not planning for the Six Powers, knowing he fought Rob Lucci. Kakashi responds he needed to find out Dalmatian’s skill level, correctly deducing the Vice-Admiral only knows four out of the six, leaving out the Paper Art and Tempest Kick. Since the Six Powers were designed to balance each other out, Dalmatian’s fighting style is unbalanced. Kakashi then says versatility is the reason he and his eyes are so feared, stunning Dalmatian by using Shave. Sakon tells his brother to stay attached, with Ukon protesting at the fight being dragged out. They continue their argument between sadism and efficiency. Gray then tells them to argue on their own time. Sakon wants to make Gray suffer for the insult, but Ukon tells him to kill the Wizard quickly, much to Sakon’s protests. Gray then takes the initiative with an Ice Make Lance, and Sakon realizes that Gray can make objects, and not just freeze things. Sakon responds with a punch, and when that is blocked, unleashes a Multiple Fist Barrage, striking Gray in the face and gut. As Sakon moves in, Gray recovers and counters with an Ice Make Battle Axe. Sakon ducks under it and slams Gray with a Multiple Leg Barrage. After the attack, Gray realizes that Ukon is giving his brother extra limbs for a potent offense. Gray decides to widen his defense, creating an Ice Make Shield to stop a Multiple Fist Barrage. He then follows up with an Ice Make Ice Impact, forcing Sakon to leap away. Gray quickly uses an Ice Make Shotgun to overwhelm Sakon, knocking the Sound Ninja brothers on their back. Gray continues the assault with an Ice Make Cold Excalibur, forcing Sakon to take evasive action. Knowing he needs to take things to the next level, Sakon activates the Curse Mark, surprising Gray. The Wizard sends an Ice Make Saucer, but Sakon catches it barehanded and crushes the ice. Sakon gloats about Orochimaru’s “gift” of the Curse Mark. When Ukon demands a quick death, Sakon tells him to calm down, hoping to make Gray feel his power. Lyon initiates the duel with an Ice Make Snow Tiger, which Jirōbō shatters with a Crumbling Palm. Lyon notes his opponent’s physical strength, glad that Gray isn’t fighting him. After Jirōbō taunts the Wizard, Lyon attacks with an Ice Make Eagle. Jirōbō is able to destroy them all with an Earth Style: Sphere of Graves, which Lyon himself is barely able to avoid. Lyon tries an Ice Make Ape, but Jirōbō shatters it with a Rock Attack. Noting Lyon’s frustration, Jirōbo takes the initiative with an Earth Style: Earthquake Slam, knocking Lyon off balance. He then sends to Wizard to the ground with a Thrusting Shoulder, then moves to end it with an Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison, and tries to feast on the Magic Energy. Lyon realizes he’s losing power, and knows he needs to get out quick. When Jirōbō chuckles about Lyon being a good snack, a voice declares “Growl, Haineko”. A wave of ash sweeps the Sound Ninja away. Lyon notices the pause in draining, and Freezes the dome, shattering it. The Wizard then forms up with Rangiku Matsumoto. Jirōbō growls at being outnumbered, deciding he has no choice but to use the Curse Mark. The Thunder Legion continues their assault. Freed sends a Dark Écriture: Explosion, while Bickslow fires a Flight Formation: Cannon Fire, and Evergreen unleashes a Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun. When Bickslow admits feeling bad for the destruction, Evergreen reminds him that their guild was already infamous for collateral damage. Freed reminds his comrades they need to make the enemy pay, and those buildings can be made again. A shadowy girl promises to make the fairies listen to a favorite, and plays the flute to summon her Rage Ogres. Freed gets a bad feeling, but he dismisses it as nerves, annoying Evergreen. At that moment a Rage Ogre slams the girl with its club before the others can react. Bickslow is able to avoid the second one with a quick jump. As Freed observes the Ogre, the third one uppercuts him, canceling his Wings. It then swipes him again. At the third attack, Freed is finally able to avoid it, drawing his sword while wondering what the creatures are. At that point, Tayuya keeps on playing, thinking about the coming fun. Tōshirō gives the order to spread out and take the city, to which Mashirō Kuna enthusiastically proclaims she will teach the “meanies” a lesson, earning a groan from Kensei. Chelia Blendy wholeheartedly supports getting the “meanies”, before the two run off. While Laxus grins at the enthusiasm, Kensei face-palms, worried about that getting them killed. When Laxus expresses confidence in the girls’ strength, Kensei admits while their strength is plentiful, Mashirō is just dumb. Orga Nanagear then offers to back up the two girls if Kensei is that worried, with Laxus’s approval. He easily catches up to the girls, who are still carefree, chanting about beating up the “meanies” while backhanding mooks, with Orga wondering if the girls even realize the meaning of war as he casually stops a marine from beheading the girls. When the two are stopped, Orga asks if they’re okay, with Chelia frantically saying they’re stuck, while Mashirō tells the villains to unhand them. Orga then realizes the girls are in a web, and asks if they’re afraid of spiders, earning a very loud shriek from both. Kidōmaru cackles about how two minor characters aimlessly walked into his web, grinning at how easy the game is. When Orga asks if the Sound Ninja made the web, Kidōmaru calls the big man a mini-boss. After Orga proclaims he has the power of a final boss, Kidōmaru introduces himself and begins with his Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread. After Kidōmaru promises to kill those before him, Orga responds by bringing out his Black Lightning, replying he will beat the “Spider-boy”. Franky continues the bombardment of the city with his laser, but notices something speeding toward him. He quickly drops altitude to avoid Fukuro, who touts about the cyborg avoiding a “strike of justice”. When the Wizard introduces himself, Franky bemoans fighting another annoyance named Fukuro. When he remembers Sanji mentioning him, Franky avoids another charge, yelling about how uncool it is to interrupt another man’s thoughts. When Fukuro promises to kill Franky in the name of justice, Franky expresses annoyance at having to constantly hear the word justice from his enemies. Before the fight really begins, Franky expresses confidence, thinking he can take down the owl-man if Sanji could, with Fukuro squawking at the thought. Sasuke falls backwards after being impaled by a Chidori, with Franmalth cackling all the way, only stopping when Sasuke poofs away. Sasuke then impales the Demon from behind with a Chidori Sharp Spear, forcing a cry of pain. Sasuke then states he can kill Franmalth before the Demon has a chance to absorb the attack, realizing he doesn’t need to be so apprehensive about his stronger attacks. Off-topic, Sasuke mentally reminds himself to never let Naruto know he used a Shadow Clone Jutsu to save his own life. Sasuke retracts the attack before Franmalth can absorb it, with the Demon ranting about how much it’ll cost Sasuke. Sasuke growls in frustration at Franmalth’s mental instability and toughness, noting it’s not a good combo, then sweat-drops when he realizes that perfectly describes him in his “emo-times”. Franmalth is then struck by a Heavy Stick and Heavy Slam, and Sasuke notices the transformed MediaWiki:Badtitletext and Boa Marigold, concluding they must have eaten Devil Fruits. Marigold tells Sasuke he looked like he needed the assist, with Sasuke admitting it’d probably be faster with help, then cautions them about Franmalth’s absorption abilities. While Marigold admits the difficulty, Sandersonia embraces the challenge and charges the Demon, despite the others’ protests. She starts with her Gorgon Hair: Eight Headed Serpent, with Franmalth glaring at her, asking what her cost will be. While Sandersonia strikes the Demon, Franmalth is still able to extend his arms. Sandersonia uses Snake Dance to avoid them, but Sasuke realizes what Franmalth is really aiming for, attempting to warn Sandersonia. Marigold tries to intervene, but Franmalth successfully uses Absorption on Sandersonia. As Marigold screams her name, Sasuke worriedly wonders if there’s a way to undo the process. Marigold charges Franmalth in a rage, but the Demon just uses Absorption again, all while Boa Hancock watches in horror. She curses Franmalth and delivers a Haki-embedded kick to his head, promising to utterly annihilate him. Franmalth responds with laughter, telling her she has an expensive sin. When Rangiku asks Lyon what happened to Jirōbō, the Wizard responds uncertainly, but notes the increased strength. Jirōbō frowns at his increased hunger, saying he’ll need more than two to feel satisfied. After Rangiku protests she’s too pretty to die, she sends her ashes forward, but Jirōbō’s Crumbling Palm disperses them. Rangiku notes the lack of injury, and says only teaming up will mean a chance against him. Jirōbō boasts that the power of his Curse Mark is enough to wipe them both out, starting to prove it with a Twin Rock Attack to send the two flying. When she recovers, Rangiku quickly tries to come up with an idea, but notes she knows very little about Lyon, only that he uses ice, but that inspires her, and she tells the Wizard she has a plan. She manipulates the ashes to spread out around all three combatants, while staying connected. Jirōbō dismisses the technique and sends a Rising Knee to Rangiku’s stomach, forcing blood from her mouth. The Soul Reaper tells Lyon to freeze the ashes, which he promptly does, trapping them all. When Rangiku expresses confidence in victory, Jirōbō asks what she means. She derides his intellingence and explains she used House, while reforming her sword, much to the Sound Ninja’s surprise. Despite the ashes being frozen over, Rangiku can still reform them without affecting the integrity of the multilayered ice wall. When Jirōbō angrily points out they’re stuck with him, Rangiku states just one more blow is needed to end it. Jiroōbō scoffs at the thought of Rangiku doing it, but Rangiku reminds him that she’s not the only opponent. As the ninja turns, an Ice Make Water Serpent freezes him. After Lyon compliments Rangiku’s nice work, she gives a thumbs up. When Sakon notices Jirōbō’s fight, he wonders what the fool is doing, and when Ukon chides him for worrying and not focusing on Gray, Sakon frowns at the nagging. Gray notes the exponentially increased power and makes the decision to keep his guard up. When Sakon vanishes with a Chakra-enhanced leap, Gray summons an Ice Make Shield, but Sakon is able to shatter it with a Multiple Fist Barrage. Gray leaps back and uses an Ice Make Lance to counter Sakon’s incoming Multi-Leg Hurricane. As Gray wonders if his more powerful moves will be necessary, he summons an Ice Make Battle Axe, which is shattered by a Multiple Leg Windmill, while also flooring Gray. Sakon maniacally brings down a Multiple Fist Barrage on the motionless Grey, satisfied until Gray’s body shatters into ice. As Sakon realizes it’s a clone, Gray calls him as careless as Natsu while he fires his Ice Cannon, striking the incredulous Ninja. Dalmatian is in disbelief after being struck by Kakashi using one of the Six Powers. The Vice-Admiral tries to respond with a Black Finger Pistol, but Kakashi just uses a Shave to get behind him and send a roundhouse kick. Dalmatian attempts to counter with a Black Finger Pistol, but Kakashi effortlessly dodges with Paper Art, shocking Dalmatian, who wonders how it’s possible if even he doesn’t know that Power. Kakashi notes Dalmatian’s confusion, assuring him that no Genjutsu is being used, nailing it in that a Shinobi is using the Six Powers reserved for the World Government elite. After more questioning, Dalmatian realizes Kakashi copied Rob Lucci. Kakashi admits that even though he did, he can only use a few, and only then because of his conditioning with Might Guy. He states he can only use Shave and Paper Art at the moment, but a bit more training will put the others in reach. Dalmatian then uses Moonwalk, enraged at Kakashi using a “weapon of justice” against the Marines, promising to make sure the Six Powers stay away from otherworlders. Dalmatian then combos a Shave and an Iron Body: Pounce to slam Kakashi. While the Shinobi is able to block, he still feels the attack forcing him to dig into the roof. Dalmatian cancels the Iron Body and prepares, with Kakashi speeding through Hand Signs. Dalmatian launches a Black Five Finger Pistol, which pierces Kakashi’s body; convincing the Vice-Admiral his mission is complete. Kakashi taunts him by wondering what would happen if a piece of rubble had those moves, leading to the fake Kakashi poofing into a piece of rubble. Dalmatian then realizes Kakashi had finished the Hand Signs from earlier. Kakashi then throws three kunai, which Dalmatian is able to block with Iron Body. The Vice-Admiral then uses Black Finger Pistol, but this Kakashi turns out to be a Shadow Clone. As Dalmatian frantically wonders where the real one is, one of the kunai at his feet blows up into smoke, with Kakashi’s voice saying Shinobi are trained to look underneath the underneath, wondering if Marines just skip that. Kakashi then ends the fight with a Lightning Style: Finger Pistol, which pierces its way entirely through the Vice-Admiral’s body. When Dalmatian wheezes in wonder, Kakashi explained he created a small Lightning Blade and combined it with Finger Pistol to pierce the body with less Chakra. Kakashi admits he needed more data, since he couldn’t figure out how to pierce the body with just a finger due to Lucci’s sparse use of it in their fight, but Dalmatian kept using the Finger Pistol, allowing Kakashi to figure it out. He withdraws the finger, letting out the Vice-Admiral’s blood, sealing Dalmatian’s fate. Kakashi then once again thanks Dalmatian. Kensei, Laxus, and Tōshirō have finished off a group of Marines and Sound Ninja, with Kensei scoffing at their numbers. When Laxus tells him to lay off the grunts, Kensei replies that he gives no slack to enemies. Tōshirō frowns at the discussion, and then asks if they can keep moving to the docks. When Laxus asks for elaboration, Tōshirō reminds them of their briefing where they were told of the Marine armada, probably meaning a planned naval assault is in the Coalition's future. When Kensei states their task, Tōshirō nods that the ships must be sunk. At that point, an unnervingly laid back voice comments on how those thoughts are scary and he should put a stop to them. The three look up and see Admiral Kizaru. The Marine states destroying those ships is an act of piracy, and that since they have already allied with pirates, he asks the group if they know what happens to pirates. Tōshirō feels Kizaru radiating immense power, despite it not being a tangible energy, due from him being from the Pirate World. Kizaru smiles, while saying pirates are punished. As Natsu and Happy continue flying after wiping out several sentries, they freeze when they sense an enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure, flowing from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Natsu tells Happy to take him to him, saying that the burst of energy was an invitation for a fight. When Happy resonds in disbelief, Natsu states Fairy Tail Wizards don’t back down from a challenge. He also adds he would dishonor his father Igneel by backing down. Happy obliges, letting Natsu land gracefully on the roof across from Grimmjow. They introduce themselves, with Grimmjow adding that Natsu will be his first stepping stone in the war. When Natsu charges, he is surrounded by Grimmjow’s Fracciónes, with the Espada saying Natsu needs to prove himself worthy of his time by beating all five. Natsu accepts the challenge with flames embracing his body, earning a grin from Grimmjow. Appearing Characters Sasuke Uchiha Franmalth Dalmatian Kakashi Hatake Sakon and Ukon Gray Fullbuster Lyon Vastia Jirōbō Rangiku Matsumoto Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Tayuya Kensei Muguruma Tōshirō Hitsugaya Laxus Dreyar Mashirō Kuna Chelia Blendy Orga Nanagear Kidōmaru Franky Fukuro Boa Sandersonia Boa Marigold Boa Hancock Admiral Kizaru Natsu Dragneel Happy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Di-Roy Rinker Yylfordt Granz Shawlong Kūfang Nakeem Grindina Edorad Leones Abilities Magic * Ice Making ** Ice Make Lance ** Ice Make Battle Axe ** Ice Make Shield ** Ice Make Ice Impact ** Ice Make Shotgun ** Ice Make Cold Excalibur ** Ice Make Saucer ** Ice Cannon * Ice Make Snow Tiger * Ice Make Eagle * Ice Make Ape * Ice Make Water Serpent * Dark Écriture ** Explosion * Flight Formation: Cannon Fire * Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun * Black Lightning Jutsu * Sharingan * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu * Chidori (One Thousand Birds) * Chidori Senbon * Chidori Sharp Spear * Lightning Blade * Lightning Style: Finger Pistol * Substitution Jutsu * Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu * Wind Style: Gale Palm * Earth Style: Sphere of Graves * Earth Style: Earthquake Slam * Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison * Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread * Shadow Clone Jutsu Curse * Absorption Haki Devil Fruits * Snake-Snake Fruit: King Cobra Model * Snake-Snake Fruit: Anaconda Model Six Powers * Moonwalk * Finger Pistol * Black Finger Pistol * Shave * Black Paws * Black Five Finger Pistol * Paper Art * Iron Body * Iron Body: Pounce Zanpakuto * Haineko (灰猫, Ash Cat) Techniques * Multiple Fist Barrage * Multiple Leg Barrage * Multi-Leg Hurricane * Multiple Leg Windmill * Crumbling Palm * Rock Attack * Thrusting Shoulder * Twin Rock Attack * Rising Knee * Heavy Stick * Heavy Slam * Gorgon Hair: Eight Headed Serpent * Snake Dance * House Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 28 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Hargeon Next Chapter: Chapter 30 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Enter, the KingCategory:First Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign